


the call with chloe

by mothanti



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cheating mention, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: a short oneshot where ash confronts their ex girlfriend, chloe.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Gina Porter, ashlyn caswell/oc
Kudos: 1





	the call with chloe

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a hsmtmts roleplay i’m in where i play ashlyn. they played truth or dare one night where this dare was given to my character, but she chose to drink instead of doing it. i wrote this to imagine what he would have said it they actually accepted the dare.  
> also ash uses he/she/they pronouns in my rp so those are the pronouns i used in my writing.

“i dare you to call your ex and tell them everything you hate about them.”  
fifteen words to make ash’s head pound. even the thought of calling her was too much to bear...but ash never backed down from a dare.  
“can i at least go in a separate room?” ash asked as he pulled out their phone, opening up to chloe’s contact immediately.   
“if you must,” howie responded with a frown. clearly, he wanted to know the gossip.  
ash exited the room without another word, stepping to the kitchen quickly.   
once in the room, she slowly pressed the call button under chloe’s name, and pressed the phone up to their ear. when the call connected, he heard a sickly sweet voice that she tried so hard to forget.   
“hello? who is this?” that simple phrase was enough to make ash break down, but they knew he had to be strong.  
“hey chloe, long time since you heard from me right?”   
“ash?” she replied, her once-sweet voice now sour and jagged, “why are you calling me?”  
“to tell you this: i hate you. i hate that when i said i loved you, you laughed and told me you could never love me. i hate that even after that, i still stayed with you, hoping that maybe one day that would change. i hate that you hurt me over and over again, and i just let you. i hate that you cheated on my with my best friend, and that you both hid it from me for so long. i hate that you were all my firsts. my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first date, my first...everything. i hate that i will never get those firsts back. but most of all, i hate that i met you. i hate that everyone warned me to never talk to you, and i didn’t listen. i thought that maybe i would be the one you changed for. after all that, i hate you chloe. you broke me, and i never want to talk to you again.”  
silence came through the other end, until ash heard a click. pulling the phone away from their ear, he saw that chloe ended the call. ash slumped to the floor, tears suddenly flowing down his face. she didn’t even notice when a pair of feet appeared on the floor in front of them.   
“oh ash,” gina said, wrapping her girlfriend up in a hug.   
ash continued to sob into gina’s chest, unable to form words.   
the two stayed there for a few minutes until ash felt better, at which point they rejoined the group.   
ash quickly poured another cup of vodka, casually continuing the game by saying, “ricky, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @honksbian !


End file.
